Will Frodo Find Love or Will Love Find Him?
by IYEWOBluver
Summary: Frodo goes on a quest to find true love and someone to settle down with.Will he suceed? Read and find out!
1. Are You Serious?

Are You Serious?  
  
*~*hey all! I started writing The Return of The Ring but it wasn't very  
good and I thought of a diff. story. So here ya go! hope u like!  
  
*~*I don't own LOTR*wipes away tears*  
  
*~* Frodo was sitting in warm chair beside the fireplace thinking of what to d o with his life, when suddenly it dawned on him!  
  
"I need to find a wife, someone to settle down with." Frodo exclaimed, "Yes, that's it. I shall go on a quest to find true love. I think I should bring Sam as my companion. In fact, I think he is at his house now, so I will go to him and ask him to go on this special quest with me."  
  
As he traveled over to Sam's house, a small grin started to appear on his friendly face. And of course, it was because of the thought of actually marrying someone and also starting a new life and family as well. He knocked on the door and Sam appeared in front of him.  
  
*~* "Well, if it isn't dear Mr. Frodo! How are you?" Sam said.  
  
"I'm great! How about you?" answered Frodo.  
  
"Me too, although I am a bit hungry, would you like to have a bite to eat?" asked Sam  
  
"Yeah, sure that would be lovely." Said Frodo.  
  
"Alright then, I'll go get some cake I made. It's not that bad if I do say so myself."Sam replied, "Have a seat."  
  
Frodo sat down at the table as Sam was putting some pieces of cake on two plates.  
  
Frodo said, "I have something to ask you, Sam."  
  
"Sure, anything." Sam answered.  
  
"I have decided to go on a quest to find my true love, and settle down with someone," said Frodo, "I am asking you to come with me and help me find what I am seeking.  
  
A big and wide smile formed on Sam's face as he burst out in laughter, "Are you serious?!" he exclaimed. "Yes, actually I am." Frodo said with a frowned face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." Sam said as he tried to stop laughing, "Of course I'll go with you Frodo. You know I'm behind you 100% and I'll always support you no matter what your choice."  
  
"Now that sounds like my Sam. We will set out in a week. I need time to think and prepare, as should you." He told Sam, "Well. I should go home and get some rest, see you later."  
  
"Goodbye for now Mr. Frodo!"  
  
Frodo waved his hand as he started off home feeling pleased with himselffor what he had accomplished , and what he has still yet to accomplish.  
  
*~* how'd you all like it?? Please review!! =^-^= 


	2. A LOng Day

A Long Day  
  
*~*hey how'd u all like the 1st chappy!? Hope u all like chappy 2!  
  
*~*I don't own LOTR  
  
*~* Frodo woke up and took the covers off feeling quite refreshed. He went to the kitchen. He got distracted when he saw a couple and their little girl outside having fun.  
  
"I can't wait until that's my family out there." He said quietly to himself.  
  
Then he suddenly remembered what he came into the kitchen for.  
  
"Oh yes, I was going to get some breakfast." Frodo said, "What shall I have?"  
  
He opened up the refrigerator door and felt the cold air flow onto his warm face.  
  
"I think I will have some potato salad that Sam brought over. He is turning into a pretty good cook."  
  
He prepared it up and sat down at the table to eat.  
  
"This is actually really good." He thought to himself as he took another bite.  
  
Right as he finished the last bite there was a knock on the door. He opened it up and there was Sam.  
  
"Hello Sam! Come in. Come in!" Frodo told him.  
  
As Sam entered into the house he saw the empty potato salad bowl on the table.  
  
"I see you've eaten my potato sold I made." Sam said happily.  
  
"Yes, it was delicious!" Frodo exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you much! Glad you like it." He said looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"So what brings you to Bag End?" Frodo questioned.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to visit and ask some questions." He replied.  
  
Frodo asked, "What kind of questions?"  
  
"About your trip."  
  
"Go ahead. Shoot for it." Frodo said curious as to what questions he had.  
  
"Ok well, why are we going on a trip if we could find someone here?"  
  
"All of them are taken, unfortunately." He answered.  
  
"I see. And what are you looking in a wife?" he asked him.  
  
"Well, let me see. Someone who is honest likes me for who I am, who has inner and outer beauty. Someone who can be herself, say what she feels. Something in that manner."  
  
"Wow that really sounded like it came from the heart." Sam said amazed.  
  
"It did, very much so." Frodo answered as if he was in a daydream.  
  
"Where all do you plan to go?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet." Frodo answered.  
  
"They talked together for hours commenting and questioning each other. By the time they looked at the clock it was already lunchtime!"  
  
"Wow! Look at the time!" Frodo exclaimed, "Would you like to stay for lunch?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I don't have anything at my house." He replied chuckling.  
  
"I have some vegetable stew." Frodo said.  
  
"That sounds great! I can already taste it!"  
  
"Ok, I'll go make us some, if you'll make tea if you don't mind."  
  
They prepared lunch and sat down at the kitchen table. They ate in a long and awkward silence. When they finished up Sam broke the silence.  
  
":Would you like me to help with the dishes?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Why, that is very kind of you to ask, but I can get to them later. I'm a little tired anyways. I think I will take a nap." He replied.  
  
"Alright then. I think I could use a nap as well. I'll see you later!" Sam said as he headed out the door.  
  
*~* Frodo went to the couch and plopped down pulling the blanket over him as he did so. He fell instantly asleep. Probably from all that talking he did earlier. He slept all the way until dinner time.  
  
He had a dream of having a wonderful wife with lots of children. He was as happy as could be. But then he realized it was only a dream. He finished the day by eating supper and reading until he fell asleep with the book still in his hands. What a day! 


	3. The Diary

The Diary  
  
*~* hey all! Sry I couldn't update forever but I got grounded from the internet for a week so that's why. here we go!  
  
*~*I don't own LOTR  
  
*~* The days dwindled down so quickly that it was already the day before he had to leave!  
  
"I can't believe time flew by so fast!" Frodo said with much amazement in his voice, "I'd better call Sdam to see if he's ready to go."  
  
Frodo dialed his number and Sam answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hello!" Frodo said.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!"  
  
"I was just calling to see if you were packed and ready to leave tomorrow." Said Frodo.  
  
"Yep, I sure do. I've been looking forward to this." Sam replied.  
  
"Great!" Frodo said relieved, "Hasn't time flown by so quickly!?"  
  
"It has! I hadn't noticed what day it was until I looked at the calendar!" Sam cried.  
  
"Ok. Thanks, that's all I wanted to know. I still have to pack some, and clean the house before we leave. I will be at your house at 12:00, we'll have lunch and then leave. Well, I have to go now. See you!" Frodo said as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow." Sam replied.  
  
*~* Then Frodo hung up the phone and went to his room to pack. Since he didn't relize it was the day before he'd forgotten to pack at all!  
  
It took him an hour to pack, although when he had it all together in two sacks it didn't seem as much as he had packed. He also saved some room in one sack to put some food. He brought some bread, mostly, and some other things that didn't need preparing. He sat them near the door. He starred into the room Bilbo had always used as his study. He slowly walked in and looked all around the room. It was full of books, large and small. There was a desk and chair in front of the window. On it was an empty book, or a diary you could say. Frodo opened it and flipped through the pages. He smelled the fragrance coming from them.  
  
It was a diary Bilbo had given him, a long time ago. He could hardly remember. He decided to use it for this particular journey for a reason unknown to him. It just seemed right.  
  
Frodo sat down and started writing:  
  
"I have decided to goon a journey to find a wife. I'm not sure where I want to go, but Mirkwood has always been of particular interest to me. I've always been fond of evles. They seem nice, at least Legolas is. Maybe I'll meet him there if I go to Mirkwood." He wrote.  
  
He reread what he had written and slowly closed the bood. He put his hand over the cover. Then he got up and put the diary in one of the sacks,  
  
Frodo thought to see if he's forgotten anything important.  
  
"I think I've gotten everything." He said.  
  
He was suddenly overtaken by sleepiness, Probably form all that packing. He layed down on the couch . After a few minutes he fell into a very deep sleep.  
  
*~*  
Sam knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, and when no one answered he let himself into the living room. He found Frodo sleeping on the couch. Then he saw the sacks by the door. Sam was curious of what he packed so he opened the 1st sack. He found the diary on top of some clothes. He didn't want to snoop, but the temptation was too strong. He found his fingers opening the book.  
  
Sam saw the 1st entry Frodo had just written. His curiousity got the better of him. He followed the letters from left to right with his eyes.  
  
Frodod mumbled something in his sleep. Sam jumped and stumbled over the sacks. There was a loud boom as he hit the floor. Frodo awoke and saw Sam sitting on the floor with the diary open on his lap. He looked at him with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry!" Sam exclaimed, " I knew I shouldn't have but I was overtaken by my curiousness.  
  
"I am very disappointed in you Sam." Frodo said frowning.  
  
"Are you mad?" Sam asked seeming scared.  
  
"No, I could never be angry at you, just disappointed, that's all" Frodo answered.  
  
"Well that's not so bad." Sam said relieved.  
  
"But I think you should leave all the same, if you understand me."  
  
"I understand, Don't worry. Goodbye." Sam said as he walked out of the door.  
  
Frodo still was puzzled why he did what he did.  
  
"It wasn't like the Sam I know." He thought.  
  
Since he was up he went to get a snack. Then he put all of the clothes, food, diary, along with everything else that fell out.  
  
He went back to his nap when he finished and slept until morning. 


	4. The Journey Begins

The Journey Begins  
  
*~* hey every1! Hope u all like this chappy!  
  
*~* I don't own LOTR  
  
*~*  
Frodo awoke to the birds chirping outside his bedroom window. He remembered what had happened between Sam and himself yesterday. He also wondered what it would be like when he would go to Sam's house. Frodo was a late sleeper. It was already 10:30.  
  
"Only an hour and a half until I'm supposed to go to Sam's." he said still very sleepily and not yet quite awake.  
  
He slowly dragged himself to the front of the house, opened the sack with the diary in it, took it out and started on the next entry:  
  
"Today is the day I am to leave the Shire and go on this journey I have chosen to take. It's still going to be a rough start after Sam's little incident. But I'm sure we'll get over it soon." He wrote.  
  
Frodo closed it and put it away. It was still early, but he decided to go to Sam's because he had nothing better to do.  
  
When he opened the door he was blinded by the bright rays the sun was giving off. He trudged over to Sam's door, and before he could knock Sam swung the door open so fast Frodo jumped back a few steps.  
  
"I'm sorry to have frightened you." Sam said.  
  
"Oh, that's quite all right." Frodo said calming down.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Mr. Frodo." Sam told him.  
  
"I can see that." Frodo answered starting to let out a laugh but holding it back best he could.  
  
"I know it's only 11:00, but would you like to have lunch now, and then we'll have time to get everything packed and in order on the carriage." Asked Sam.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not." He replied.  
  
They didn't talk much while eating.  
  
When they finished Frodo exclaimed, "That was scrumptious!"  
  
`"Well thank you! Frodo!" Sam said happily.  
  
"Do you think we should be heading off?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes, I think that would be a splendid idea. I'll go get my things. Be back in a minute.  
  
" Frodo told Sam.  
  
"Ok, I will too." Sam said.  
  
Frodo walked out the door to his house. He went in and and picked up his bags, which were considerably heavy, and started dragging them over toward Sam's house when one of his neighbors stopped him and asked him where he was planning to go.  
  
"Well, hello Mr. Baggins!" Mr. Bass exclaimed, "Where are you planning to go with those dreadfully heavy bags?"  
  
"Oh, Sam and I are going on a journey to find myself a wife. I was getting my things to leave."  
  
"I see, good for you! Well, I wouldn't want to hold you two up. I could help you carry those sacks of yours to Sam's house though."  
  
"Thank you very much. I'd really appreciate it." Frodo answered gratefully for the man's kind and generous heart.  
  
Mr. Bass took one of the sacks, pulled it over his shoulder and they went to Sam's.  
  
When they got there Mr. Bass loaded them onto the back of the cart. They said their goodbyes and Frodo and Sam got up into the front seat and... the journey begins.  
  
They rode in silence for a long while. Only the sound of hooves stomping on the ground and the wheels crackling under the gravel could be heard.  
  
"So..." Sam asked not knowing what to say.  
  
"What?" Frodo asked impatiently.  
  
Sam asked, "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know if I want to talk to you now." Frodo replied not even looking at Sam, but starring into the woods instead.  
  
Sam was very surprised and astonished at this VERY unlike Frodo remark.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think it's supposed to mean?" Frodo retorted back to him.  
  
"I don't know." Sam answered.  
  
"Well you should, otherwise you must be pretty dumb."  
  
Sam didn't know what to think. It didn't seem like Frodo at all. He seemed almost... well mean. He couldn't believe what he's just heard come from his mouth.  
  
Suddenly, much to Frodo's surprise, Sam jumped out of the cart, without stopping to take his things with him, ran as fast as he could to his house. Then Frodo heard loud crying come from behind.  
  
At first he just kept ridding along. Then about an hour later, he felt very guilty about what he said to his best friend who, after all helped him destroy the Ring, turned around and rode the houses until the couldn't run any more! He finally reached the Shire and ran all the way to find Sam. He rushed to the door, opened it. He heard faint cries coming from the bedroom at the far end of the house. He raced into the room, with his heart beating so fast he could feel it thumping against his chest, and saw Sam lying on the bed. He was red in the face, tears streaming down his cheeks. When he looked up he saw Frodo's face. Sam quickly turned his head to where Frodo couldn't see it. When he tried to extend his arm to comfort him he tore away from Frodo's grasp.  
  
Frodo exclaimed, "I truly am sorry! I really don't know what got into me."  
  
"I see." Sam said bluntly.  
  
"Will you PLEASE forgive me? I came back for you, didn't I? Shouldn't that count for something?" Frodo cried.  
  
"Well, yes perhaps you should. That was very kind of you, but I GUESS I could forgive you, I will be difficult, but after all.... We've been best friends ever since we were little. I could stand to see it end like this."  
  
"You don't know how much I appreciate that. I would've been lonely without you." Said Frodo.  
  
"So would I. so would I." Sam replied.  
  
"How about we leave tomorrow, we can all get some rest." Frodo asked him.  
  
"That sounds good." Sam answered wiping away the remaining tears on his face.  
  
"Ok. See you tomorrow." Frodo said.  
  
Goodbye Mr. Frodo!" 


	5. On The Road Again

On the Road Again  
  
*~* hey! I no that I haven't updated 4 a long time but here u go! Hope u  
like.  
  
*~*I don't own LOTR  
  
*~*  
Even though Frodo needed rest, he couldn't seem to get to sleep. There was too much going on in his mind. Everything that happened between Sam and him was spinning inside his head.  
  
He didn't sleep at all that night. When Sam came to pick him up he could hardly keep his eyes open. Sam asked what was wrong.  
  
"You look tired." Sam said, "Did you get any rest last night?"  
  
"No, actually, I couldn't. I was thinking about some things."  
  
"What things?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"About what happened yesterday." Frodo replied.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that! You can lie in the back of the carriage and get some sleep. I'll drive 1st for a while." Sam said.  
  
"Thank you Sam."  
  
Now this gave Sam time to think. He only got a few hours of sleep himself.  
  
After a while he started to get a little bit drowsy, but he managed. When Frodo awoke he felt incredibly refreshed. Then he took over the driving and gave Sam time to rest too.  
  
The 1st day they reached Bree, and stayed at the Prancing Pony. *~*  
"Do you see that waitress over there? She's not bad." Sam told Frodo.  
  
"Yes, but I'm waiting until we get to a certain place." Frodo answered.  
  
"Now, what place would that be?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"It's going to be a surprise. I think you'll really like where I'm planning to go"  
  
"Oh, I suppose I can wait." Sam answered.  
  
"It will be worth it" Sam added.  
  
"Trust me, it will." Frodo told him.  
  
"I sure hope so!" Sam answered hopefully.  
  
After they ate Frodo went to his room, took out his diary and started writing.  
  
"Our 1st stop is at the Prancing Pony. I've at least got some sleep on the way here. Mr. Butterbur and everyone else kept asking questions. I've been answering them all evening. It was getting very tiring. So I went up to my room to get some privacy. It seems to have worked so far. I should take advantage of it."  
  
And sure enough Sam burst open the door, not knowing Frodo was already in there.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you were in here. I can leave if you want me to." Sam answered  
  
"No, that's ok. I'll just go take a shower, I probably need one anyways." Frodo said.  
  
"Ok, if that what's you want." Sam responded.  
  
As Frodo was taking a shower he thought of how far it was yet to reach Mirkwood. He was saddened by this thought.  
  
"I really wish to see Mirkwood. But that will have to wait for a while.  
  
When he got out of the shower he put on his pajamas. Sam was already fast asleep on the bed without the covers on. He was smiling. Frodo could only guess to what he dreaming about. It was already late into the night.  
  
Frodo paced around the small room again and again. He wasn't necessarily thinking, but he wasn't tired sp he stayed up most of the night.  
  
But in the morning Sam found Frodo asleep in the rocking chair in the corner. He didn't wake him up quite yet. The night before when Frodo came in from his shower Sam wasn't sleeping yet either. He could hear Frodo's gingerly footsteps, trying not to wake Sam, but the sound seemed so distant and slight that he had barely heard it.  
  
*~* When Frodo finally woke up at 11:00 they packed up their things on the back of the cart. They ate a small breakfast as they headed out the door, only because Mr. Butterbur insisted.  
  
Sam anxiously asked, "Where to next?"  
  
"We will take the Great East Road as before until we reach Dimrill Dale. It will take quite a while til' we get there, but it will bring us that much closer to the surprise place. Think of it that way." Frodo replied sagely.  
  
"Well I'm happy about that." Sam answered.  
  
It was Sam's turn to drive so he got situated and Frodo in the passenger's seat. Sam took hold of they reins and said to the horses, "Heyah!" as he snapped the reins, and they were off again.  
  
*~* plez review!! (((( 


End file.
